mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Coco (ココ Koko) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 19 |- |'Birthday:' Tuesday, August 7, 1984 (confirmed) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Blonde |- |'Eye Color:' Yellow |- |'Height:' 5'7" (169 cm) |- |'Weight:' 53kg |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Leo |- |'Alias:' Yellow Pearl Voice |- |'Favorite Color:' Yellow |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina |- |'Best Friend:' Sara |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Black Beauty Sisters, Lady Bat, Mikeru |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Satomi Arai |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Coco (ココ Koko) is one of the main supporting characters in the anime Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Coco is the princess of the South Pacific Ocean. Using her Yellow Pearl, she can transform into Yellow Pearl Voice and help fight against evil. Coco is the first princess to be trapped in Gaito's castle. In the manga, Coco followed Sara to Gaito's castle because she was worried about Sara's change of heart. When seeing her growing close to Gaito, Sara threatens to destroy Coco's kingdom if she does not allow Gaito to capture her. Coco is a loyal friend and thanks to Coco's feelings of love, Sara was put back on the path to her true self. She seems outspoken and brash at times, more so in the anime. Pure In the second season, Coco is finally free and enters the human world. There, the mermaid princesses learns that she is unexpectedly a flirt around guys. Also, Coco acts like a cupid as shown in episode 17 when she tries to get Hanon and Nagisa together after she overheard Rina and Lucia talk about Hanon treating Nagisa badly. She get Noel and Karen to help with her plan. Her first plan was call "Have Nagisa Profess His Love by the Sea! Operation Attractive!" by having Nagisa breaking a watermelon while being blindfolded, and having him ride a banana boat at top speed. Her second plan was called '"Confession of Love to Nagisa by the Sea! Operation Jealousy!" '''by having Noel attaching herself to Nagisa to make Hanon jealous. However the plans to Lucia and Rina make them believe that Coco and the others are doing this the wrong way. Personality Coco is a bright, loving and caring girl. She normally worries for her friends, especially Sara, and can keep their secrets very well. She is also a fun-loving mermaid and often goes around flirting with boys on the beach. The manga version is much more gentle than her anime counterpart, who is more brash and outspoken. Coco is loyal to her friends, perhaps even loyal to a fault. As seen in episode 12 of Pure, she lied to Lucia, Hanon, and Rina to help her find Sara's shell without telling the secret at first. It also seem to appear that Coco is bad at acting as seen in episode 20, for she did not fool Hanon in trying to convince her that everything is fine. Appearance Coco has straight, blond hair in her human form; however in her mermaid and idol form she has light blond hair. In her Human Form she has golden brown eyes, but in her Idol Form and Mermaid Form, she has yellow eyes. Like the other mermaids Coco wears a yellow pendant shaped like a seashell with wings that has her yellow pearl inside it, which she uses to transform into Yellow Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects Coco has three forms. Her three forms, like all other mermaids are her Human Form, Mermaid Form and Idol Form. Human Form In her human form, Coco's appearance develops into a natural human look. Her long hair became shorter and slightly darker in color. Her eyes also change into a golden brown color. She wears her shell pendant containing her pearl like all the other Mermaid Princesses. She usually wears yellow clothing, most which are showy or flattering to herself. Mermaid Form Her mermaid form follows the trend of all of the other Mermaid Princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and her yellow tail. She has long, straight, blond hair with bangs and yellow eyes. Idol Form Lastly, there is her idol form, Yellow Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short golden yellow dress with a large light yellow stripe in the middle with yellow- orange ruffles on the sides. The dress has a short knee-length yellow pleated skirt with an orange-yellow bow on the back. It also includes pale yellow high heel boots and light yellow gloves with cuffs. Coco does not appear in a mermaid princess gown. Yellow Pearl Voice only has one outfit in the manga, and has received no power-ups. Gallery ''Find more images here: Coco/Gallery. Powers In the anime, Coco shouts "Yellow Pearl Voice!" to transform. In the manga, Coco does not have a phrase to transform, she simply just transforms with her own will. Coco can sing to fend off enemies. Once joined with the other mermaid princesses, her voice's power increases. In the manga, she can even do so in her mermaid form and without her pearl. Transformations Mermaid Melody - Coco's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Coco's Super Idol Transformation Voice Actresses *Taiwanese: 錢欣郁 / Qián Xīn Yù *Korean: 문남숙 / Nam-Suk Mun *French: Jennifer Baré *Greek: Άννα Σταματίου (Speaking) *Italian: Renata Bertolas (Speaking), Claudia D'Ulisse (Singing) *Japanese: Satomi Arai *Korean: N/A *Portuguese: Carla Garcia (Season 1), Sandra De Castro (Season 2) *Serbian: Nataša Balog / Наташа Балог *Spanish: N/A *Malaysian: N/A *Singaporean: N/A *Cantonese: 林雅婷 *English: Carli Mosier Trivia *Coco's name is deprived from the tropical fruit, Coconut. *Along with Noel, she doesn't have her own image song. *After Sara's death, Coco becomes the oldest princess of the group. *Coco and Seira are the only mermaid princesses not to be seen with their princess outfits *She is one of the three princesses who do not have any love interests, the other two being Noel and Seira. *All South Pacific mermaids – including Coco – are born on Tuesday. Since Sara is older than Coco, who is herself older than Lucia, we must find the year between the two of them in which August 7 is on Tuesday. With 1973 and 1979 being too early, that means the correct year is 1984, and thus makes Coco around nineteen when she first appears. *Coco's blood type is AB. *Along with Noel and Sara, she is the only Mermaid Princess to be a prisoner of Gaito. Category:Mermaids Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2